


let me hold you (bambi)

by 191004s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hotel Rooms, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nightmares, angst? I guess, chan is in love with jeongin, hyunjin is really in love for jeongin, hyunjins nickname for jeongin is bambi, idk what this is i just wrote it, jeongin is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191004s/pseuds/191004s
Summary: jeongin has a nightmare and chan is there to protect him as well as hyunjin.





	let me hold you (bambi)

**Author's Note:**

> hey... i probably wont be writing anything for the next few weeks ajsdsdjd but i hope u like this D:

jeongin always clung to people as he slept, he was naturally a very clingy person, the boy being highly affectionate and kind to anyone he met, it was something of natural instinct of him, seeing that he had the kindest heart and soul.

when jeongin first arrived at jyp he was timid, too awkward to make little conversation between him and his teammates, he found comfort in chan however, who instinctively protected jeongin as someone who was younger than him, classified him as a brother, and he found himself always going to the older boy, for comfort or mainly advice, and chan was always there to give him that.

chan knew that jeongin was constantly anxious and nervous towards situations, jeongin described it like he was chasing a dream that was likely to not come possible, and that he felt lost and misunderstood completely. chan took the younger under his wing that day when he opened up, and jeongin slept in his bed because they both had training in the morning, and chan remembers when jeongin snuggled into him, attracted by the warmth but being fully knocked out.

a year and a bit later they were here in america, they were on tour to meet their stays, and jisung was asleep on the hotel bed, hyunjin had just finished his vlive and he yawned, walking out of the room from previously being wrapped around jeongin and keeping the youngest boy quiet and content in his arms, he quietly went to go get food, or probably bother and pester changbin for something, leaving jeongin asleep in the room with the cool breeze circulating around the room.

chan walked in, shutting the door gently behind him, briefly passing hyunjin as he walked down the corridor and chan questioned where he was going but wasnt surprised when hyunjin said "changbins room" and continued on, chan mentally cooed at the sight of jisung laying like a mummy waiting to be crucified and jeongin who was snug under the covers, already in a deep sleep.

chan took it upon himself to lie down, they'd only just finished the show and to be honest everyone was exhausted, he wasnt surprised that jeongin was asleep this early, he always slept early, as woojin put it "he's still growing" which chan didnt believe, the youngest getting taller than him was already humiliating, but he felt like he was watching his kid grow up, being surrounded by jeongin constantly over the past couple of years he felt like family, all of them felt like family to him.

chan knew jisung was gonna wake up eventually so he shuffled up the bed, positioning himself next to jeongin, wrapping his arms around the younger and scrolling through his phone aimlessly, chan was always the big spoon when it came to jeongin, let alone anyone younger than him, the only time when he was being spooned was when it was woojin, or minho, who was a stubborn fuck and didnt like being the little spoon for anyone but jisung which was annoying, but not surprising.

a good half an hour later and chan watched as hyunjin walked back in, setting his phone down and stretching, too high as his tummy showed and he giggled as he was flustered, watching as chan shake his head at the younger boys antics and laughed, hyunjin came over and bent down, inspecting jeongin who honestly looked adorable, he looked peaceful as he slept, a complete polar opposite to what he was like when he was awake, a troublesome monkey is what felix described it as.

hyunjin gently booped the boys nose and chan watched as hyunjins face morphed into something of admiration and general love, the curves of his lips lifted gently as he watched jeongin, chan looking into his eyes as the other boy looked on, chan could literally see the love radiating for jeongin in hyunjins eyes, his eyes always twinkled lightly, hyunjin said that jeongin was the brother he never had, or a brother from another mother, seeing hyunjins parents only had him and called it quits. 

hyunjin got up eventually after studying jeongin lightly, and he walked away, chan was getting sleepier and sleepier as the room was at just the right temperature to send him into a peaceful slumber, he didnt know where hyunjin went, probably climbed onto the bed as well and settled down next to jisung, except chan never felt the bed dip gently, probably as to being so tired.

however he was felt like he was shot awake when he heard jeongin whimper lightly, his eyes opening to the slightest of sound which sounded like discomfort, his eyebrows furrowed as he sat up a bit, leaning over to study the boys facial features, he watched him keenly for a few more seconds before chan noticed a tear leaking from his eye, travelling down the run of his nose, chan wiped at it gently, discarding of the wet substance.

was he having a nightmare? chan thought, but he was concerned and upset as he noticed more and more tears escaping jeongins eyes, chan was contemplating what to do, he looked over and hyunjin was already wrapped up around jisung, probably dead asleep, who had moved and mutually wrapped his arms around hyunjins waist, hugging the boy to him, but both werent facing in his direction.

chan sat up against the covers when he heard jeongin mutter something about "running" and "move" and patted his shoulder lightly, trying to stir him out of it, but he got in reply no response, it was when jeongin started crying hysterically in his sleep that chan shot up, shaking the boy.

"innie" he said, but nothing.

"innie comeback baby" he said, but still he got no reply, this time jeongin was thrashing around, and how the other two boys hadnt stirred at this rate was concerning, chan was handling him alone and felt that he needed assistance.

"innie its just a dream baby cmon" he said, climbing over jeongin, not sitting down fully just in case he hurt him, but he began with grabbing the boys arms to stop them from smacking him in the face, but he decided not to restrain him, seeing it'd probably panic him more, he then gently rested his hands on the boys cheeks, slowly tracing his thumbs around the dips of his cheek bones.

"wake up innie." chan spoke louder, and all of a sudden it stopped and jeongins eyes flew open and he took one look at chan, who was literally sat on top of him, and proceeded to burst into tears, chan was shocked, he didnt know what was happening but his youngest baby was bawling his eyes out in discomfort and was probably petrified.

chan got off of jeongin completely, reaching out and practically picking up jeongin and plopping him in his lap, where the youngest of the group gripped at him for dear life, clinging to him and crying into his shoulder, chans heart broke in two seeing jeongin so distressed, hyunjin stirred and rolled over onto his back, a normal content face morphing into horror as he saw jeongin crying and the seeing him curled up on chans lap, he crawled over on hands and knees, sitting beside chan and rubbing jeongins back.

"breathe baby" chan said, playing with the hair at the back of his neck, his voice laced with concern for the youngest of the group, he watched hyunjin as he pouted, tension knotted in his face as he always hated seeing people he loved cry, he continued to rub jeongins back. chan waited for a while until jeongin was ready, his cries calming down and he leant back, wiping his eyes and inhaling shakily, hyunjin sat closer, leaning his head on jeongins shoulder, and chan placed his hands on the youngers waist, steadying him.

"they got you hyungs" he murmured, voice cracking in the slightest.

"you guys told me to run and never look back but i didnt run and i kept looking" he continued, working himself up again, chan was quick to shush him, trying to keep him as calm as possible.

"they killed you all, shot you in front of me, they tortured you" jeongin said, pointing to hyunjin. "tortured you just to hurt me-" and jeongin burst into sobs again, practically leaning and falling into hyunjins arms, who willingly took him in, chan was hurting knowing jeongin was, the way hyunjins incased jeongin like he was glass, cradling him to his chest like he was the world.

"but im here now and im not going anywhere" hyunjin said in a whisper, trying to ground into reality that he was here with jeongin and that it was just a dream, not real. jeongin sniffled and kept his face hidden from sight, hyunjin and chan were making eye contact, somewhat conversing that they were gonna get him to bed as soon as possible.

"yah jisung." chan said, waiting for a groggy jisung to repsond, he sat up and looked at chan, blinking repeatedly. "can you get some warm milk from down the hall?" chan asked, gesturing to jeongin, jisung looked over, peering his eyes over but he could tell what was happening by the way hyunjins green top was going a slightly darker colour from a collection of tears which had fallen. jisung hopped up and before they knew it he was gone.

"hey bambi its late, we need to sleep." hyunjin said, still huddling jeongin close to him, who shook his head no, he was scared, petrified that he'd experience the same torture he'd just went through.

"i promise it wont happen again, hyunjin and i will sleep with you and protect you yeah?" chan said, reaching over gently and rubbing his fingers over the youngest boys cheek, a comforting motion, hyunjin nodded in agreement, rubbing jeongins stomach gently. the room was quiet until jisung came back in, walking over with a glass of warm milk in his hand, he watched as jeongins head perked up towards him, and he watched as jeongin took the glass willingly and jisung leant down and peppered his forehead in little kisses before retracting himself, biting hyunjins ear gently and ruffling his hair before doing some weird ass hand signal at chan before leaving again, probably to minhos room.

hyunjin patted jeongins back as he gulped down the milk, he was probably dehydrated but it wasnt long before he finished it up, wiping his mouth as chan took it from his hand, placing it on the table beside them, the soft white sheets were beckoning to the two older boys, jeongin climbed out of hyunjins lap and the other two proceeded to lie down under the covers, a space in the middle between them intended for jeongin, who looked at the pair of them.

his hyungs looked so snuggly and cuddly and he couldnt resist, he clambered over, settling inbetween the two of them, being sandwiched by two people who lived him dearly and who he loved dearly, he couldnt ask for anything better, he felt enclosed with love as chan turned off the light, hyunjins grip on his waist tightening every so lightly in a protective manner and the older boys kiss to his cheek made him fluster completely, thank god it was in the dark.

chans hand came to rest in jeongins hair, lightly carding through it in a comforting motion, his other hand came to rest upon hyunjins arm, which was wrapped tightly around jeongin anyway, the two older boys were pressed closely to him, making sure he was safe, and before they knew it jeongin was out like a light, granting permission for the other two to slip off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
